Wild Side
by heavenly-vixen
Summary: She breaks the rules a lot now. Curfews, homework and house points just don't seem as important as they once had. Spoiler Alert  Set after DH.


Title: Wild Side

Rating: M (for safety - sexual references)

Ship: Ron/Hermione

Summary: She breaks the rules a lot now. Curfews, homework and house points just don't seem as important as they once had.

Spoilers: Nothing major, set after DH.

Disclaimer: Really? You need to be told?

* * *

She breaks the rules a lot now. Well a lot for her. Curfews, homework and house points just don't seem as important as they once had. Not much does really. She still tops her classes of course, not that much has changed. She is still polite in her inquisitiveness, but it's the small things that seemed so big once that now seem non existent. She doesn't care about her position in the school, going as far as to turn down Head Girl status. The truth was that nothing was the same. The school, life… she herself wasn't the same. Without Ron and Harry Hogwarts didn't hold the same excitement, the same all consuming importance it once had.

She'd decided to come back and finish her 7th yeah despite assurances from all in power that she did not need to; she had proven herself more than capable. Ron and Harry had thought she was crazy, but they always thought she was crazy about school. The decision to return had been more to do with the fear of future regret than anything. The last seven years had proven to her that when one comes to the end of their life they should not look back with regret. It was something that she would refuse to have in her past, her perfect schooling history would not be tainted by 'dropping out'. What would it all have been for if she gave up now?

But as she walked the halls of Hogwarts day in and day out, the younger students whispering around her, she seemed to pass it all in a daze. Class after class passed along with the days, but her nights - they were filled with rule breaking and debauchery. If the rest of the school had any idea what Hermione Granger did at night she was sure that no one would ever look at her the same way again. She suspected that McGonagall knew about her little 'trips' but if she did she never allowed any hints to emerge. Hermione respectfully made sure she was as dutiful in her sneaking around as she was in her classes. Her trips to Hogsmeade, specifically the apartment above a certain joke shop, were a complete secret to those who resided at Hogwarts during the school year.

The castle had changed dramatically since the war, the damage it sustained forcing remodeling that made the alterations a necessity rather than an option. It did however assist in her nightly escapes. Two extra dorm rooms had been built into the Gryffindor tower, and being the only girl left of her year she had the girl's room entirely to herself. So every night, at precisely 9pm, after spending the evening reading quietly by the window, she retired to her room, ignoring the inquisitive eyes that watched her every move. She allowed the ears that hovered outside her door to hear her preparing for bed until 10pm when she cast an impenetrable silencing charm on the room along with a locking charm that would have rivaled the greatest wizards of any time. She would look down at the satin negligee that no one ever would have suspected, and sighed before closing her eyes and turning herself into the body crunching sensation of apparition. As she opened her eyes on the other side, she looked directly into deep blue ones that were always waiting for her, every night, without fail. In a haze of breathless moans and twisted limbs they came together, lips crushing and hands groping.

He was the embodiment of her wild side, and every night, while everyone thought she was sleeping soundly and alone in her bed, she was thoroughly enjoying the bodily pleasures of that wild side.

Ron would wrap her in his arms and kiss her senseless murmuring words of love and statements of missed presence. She missed him too, every day, in every class and at every meal. She missed looking up from a book in the common room to see him playing chess near by with Harry. She missed bickering with him as they walked to class. She missed him. She would give Hogwarts her days for one year, but it would not have her nights. Her nights, with her body, belonged to Ron and the amazing sensations his hands, mouth, body could invoke in her own. She would lay in his arms, sleeping soundly, her body and her passion sated, until the sun rose and she would wake more rested than she'd ever felt in her life. Looking up into his peaceful face she would set about her morning ritual of waking him in the most imaginative and pleasurable ways she could think of before reluctantly leaving the safety of his embrace, for the emptiness of her dorm room.

Apparating back inside the castle was always harder than disapparating from it at night. The charms would wane during the night and she would have to take extra caution to not make any sounds that would rouse the inquisitive younger students as she stumbled for a moment against the wooden floor and moved quickly around the room to ensure that it appeared lived in. She would change into her perfunctory robes and hide her skimpy lingerie from any prying eyes then resignedly head down to the main hall for breakfast where her day would begin and the cycle would repeat once more.

She walked the halls of Hogwarts, going from class to class, seemingly in a thoughtless haze. However those who bothered to look, would have noticed the small smile that tugged at her lips but was never allowed freedom and the far away look in her eyes. She would go about her day, keeping to herself and doing her work dutifully. But at night, Hermione Granger broke all the rules to escape to the sanctity and comfort of her lover's arms. For within Ron Weasley's strong embrace her wild side lived free, untamed and incredibly well loved.

THE END

Ok, I relented. A little late in the game, but I'm jumping on the Harry Potter bandwagon. My first attempt, so please be gentle. :)


End file.
